Haunting Me
by kekamarie
Summary: Lex and Chloe were childhood friends. After awhile Chloe disappears and never comes back and Lex wants to know what happened to her. As an adult Lex will do whatever it takes to find her. Chlex
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

_Lex came over and sat next to Chloe. They were on the Luthor land behind the huge mansion; sitting on the grass on top of the hill. Chloe liked it here it was her favorite place to sit. Lex wasn't sure how long they had been friends for all he knew was that he like being around Chloe. He looked over at her intensely and smiled._

_"What is it Lex?" Chloe looked over at him seeing the look he was giving her._

_"Nothing." Lex turned his head away his face blushing at the fact that he had gotten caught._

_"You are lying." Chloe told him_

_"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else." Lex looked over at her._

_"I promise Lex now tell me." Chloe was always curious and she knew that Lex had kept things from her she was glad that he was at least sharing one._

_"I love you." Lex looked over at her and smiled his dorky smile._

_"How can you love me Lex you're too young." Chloe looked over at him they were both too young to be thinking about love._

_"How can I not love you, you are beautiful, smart, and you can put up with me."_

_"Lex we are still too young to be thinking about love."_

_"Then I can wait for you however long it takes." Lex smirked at her._

_"Well it is going to be awhile Lex. Let's go for a swim before our parents come to get us."_

_"Okay."_

_Lex and Chloe ran down the hill down to the lake. Chloe dived in first looking up at Lex her eyes sparkling and she was laughing. Lex went in after her splashing water and laughing too. They tackled each other and had races. Lex never lost in anything except when he went against Chloe in swimming races. They played in the water for an hour until Chloe saw her dad and Lex's mom coming over to them._

_"Come on you two it's time to go." Gabe told them both._

_Chloe raced out of the water and grabbed her dad's leg. "Do we really have to go? I want to stay longer."_

_"Yes we have to go mommy is already in the car waiting for us." Gabe picked up his daughter not caring that she was getting him soaked._

_"Come on Lex you have to say goodbye to Chloe." Lily called him._

_Lex got out of the lake and went over to his mom she lead him over the field until they reached Gabe's car. Lex went over and gave Chloe a hug. "See you tomorrow?" Lex smiled at her._

_"Only if dad let's me." Chloe smiled back at him._

_Gabe opened up the car door. "Come on Chloe." Chloe climbed into the car waving goodbye to Lex. Gabe looked at Lily "I still don't think this is right."_

_"I don't either but you know how he is." Lily placed her hand on Lex and said her goodbyes. Lex watched as the car pulled away little did he know that it would be the last time he would see Chloe._

Lex woke up from his dream he always remembered it he wouldn't let his mind forget it. He had loved someone else besides his mother and she was gone. Neither of them had known what was going to happen. He had tried to find her once he got older but he hadn't found her. He didn't even know the real reason why she had left and he wanted to know. His father had told him that Chloe had moved away and his mother had avoided the subject when he had asked her. He rolled over and looked at the clock it was one in the morning he had to be up by five, he hated when he woke up early he could never fall back to sleep.

So he swung his legs off the bed and got his suit that he had left on the chair. He went into the bathroom and took a shower. He wondered if Chloe was still around and if she remembered him at all. He had never thought about someone as much as he thought about Chloe. His heart beat faster whenever he thought about Chloe. Lex got dressed and he went downstairs. Lex went on his computer and started to look for her again whenever he had the dream he would look for her.

Even though nothing had found her he had yet to give up hope. His search went on for hours and then he turned it off once he had to get going to his meeting. Lex packed up his lap top and put it into his briefcase. Then he headed off to Metropolis for another boring meeting.

After the meeting was over Lex left the building and went out to get some coffee to ease his headache. He went into the nearest coffee shop where he would always go to get coffee; he ordered his regular and sat down at a table. Lex read the newspaper not really sure why it just kept his mind busy. Once he had finished his cup of coffee he went up to get another one to go. When he was walking out he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." Lex told her as he looked at her face. She looked so familiar with her wavy blonde hair and bright green eyes. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so." Her eyes were looking over him trying to find any familiar aspect of him.

"What's you're name?"

"Sara, Sara Evans." She looked up at him she didn't know why he was so curious she was sure if she had been anyone else he wouldn't have of asked.

Lex looked at the woman, but somehow he couldn't get the nagging feeling that he knew her. He couldn't stop staring going over every feature. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Her eyes looked up at him.

"I don't know. Do you mind if we talk or something?" Lex knew that somehow he couldn't let her just walk away.

"If it will ease you're mind that you don't know me than sure." Sara went over to the table and sat down. Lex followed her sitting on the other side. "You're Lex right?"

"Yeah sorry I didn't tell you that before." Lex had hardly ever felt so dazed before.

"It's okay I guess I can see that you are looking for something?"

"Someone to be exact."

"Do I look like this person or something?"

"I'm not sure you see the person I am looking for, well I haven't seen her since I was ten."

"And how old was this person?" Sara couldn't believe that he saw something in her since it had obviously been thirteen years since he had last laid eyes on the person.

"She was seven I know it's been a long time but I can't seem to let this go you just remind me of her in some way."

"Well I don't mind talking to you if it will help. You seem nice. I really have to go though I have to get to work. Here I will give you my number." Sara jotted down her number and handed it to him she smiled and then she started to leave.

"Where do you work?" Lex asked her suddenly

"I work for the paper I'm a journalist." Sara looked back at him and gave him a last smile as she went out the door.

"Journalist." Lex said under his breath.

_"So what do you want to be when you grow up?" Lex asked Chloe_

_"I want to be a journalist. Mom says that I will make a good one and dad says that I can do anything I want to and he will always be proud of me. What do you want to be?"_

_"I have to run my dad's business I don't really get a choice." Lex told her as he picked a daisy from the ground._

_"That isn't true you can chose to be whatever you want I'm sure that your mom would understand."_

_"She would but she is no match for my father. He always gets the final say in things." Lex went over to Chloe and put the daisy in her hair._

_"Thank you Lex." Chloe smiled at him_

_"I know how much you like them daisies are your favorite flower."_

Lex came back to reality and he looked after the woman that he had just met and he knew that he couldn't let her go. He wasn't sure why or even if she had anything to do with Chloe but he had to keep tabs on her.

Lex got up from the table and decided that he would stay in the penthouse tonight so after Sara was done with work he could talk to her. He got into his Porsche and drove to the large empty penthouse. He took the elevator and entered into the living room and plopped down on the couch exhausted from his boring meeting. Lex hadn't even thought to ask Sara what time she got done with work, he had no idea when to call her, worse than that he had no idea what to talk to her about. He closed his eyes what if he was wrong about this women what if he wanted her to be Chloe so much that he was just imagining things.

Lex tried to call Sara at five and she didn't answer he left a message with his phone number asking her to call him back. He didn't feel like guessing when she would get home. An hour later he got a call back from Sara.

"Mr. Luthor sorry I never told you what time I got back from work." Sara told him she didn't want to upset him.

"It's okay and please call me Lex Mr. Luthor is my father." Lex talked in a calm voice knowing that she was a bit nervous.

"Alright Lex I don't know what you want to talk about." Sara honestly didn't know why he had even bothered talking to her she didn't know the person he was talking about and she doubted that she was that person.

"Well the only memories I have are from my childhood of Chloe. What childhood memories do you have?" Lex didn't know if this was a good idea anymore maybe she wasn't Chloe.

"I don't have any childhood memories. When I was eight I hit my head and lost all of my memory from my childhood." She couldn't even remember falling down the stairs like her father had said that she had.

"You can't remember anything?" Lex was surprised he didn't think that amnesia happened to kids very often.

"No my doctor said that I can go to a hypno therapists to get my memories back but therapists freak me out."

"You not the least bit curious what happened to you when you were a child?"

"My dad filled me and showed me pictures but there weren't very many." Sara remembered her dad being hesitant about her childhood.

"How come?"

"My mom went away when I was little and I don't think he wanted to remember. He never told me this but I think that he ruined the other pictures that had my mom in them."

"Where did your mom go?" Lex was curious now he knew that there might be a slight possibility that this could be Chloe. He knew that Moria was showing signs of insanity and if she had gone away to a mental hospital then he knew this could be Chloe."

"I don't know dad never said."

"You haven't asked him?" Lex knew that he would want to know if his mom went somewhere and left him but he knew that his mom had died.

"I can't my dad passed away when I was 17 I have been living on my own ever since." The pain of losing her father was still there in her voice she could tell because she felt the pain in her heart.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"How could you know? I've only met you today."

"As far as you know we have only met once." Lex wasn't about to give up hope yet.

"Lex I'm not this girl you're looking for alright when are you going to figure that out?"

"As soon as I have proof to prove that you aren't Chloe. Can we meet maybe at your house or something?"

"I don't think you want to meet here we can meet at the coffee house tomorrow though. I just want to prove to you that I'm not Chloe."

"You are going to have a hard time proving that unless you go and get your childhood memories back." Lex wished that she would just accept that she needed to know her childhood. He needed to know if he was in her childhood or if he should continue looking for someone else.

"Lex it's going to take you a long time of convincing me of going to get hypno therapy."

"Well then I guess that we are going to be talking for a long time." Lex knew that he couldn't let her go not yet not until he was absolutely sure that she wasn't Chloe.

"You are going to get sick of me sooner or later. I have some work to do I will see you tomorrow Lex same time as yesterday." Sara hung up the phone and looked at her tiny apartment. It wasn't home but it was a roof over her head and it was the only thing that she could afford.

_Chloe looked over at Lex he was reading the book his father had told him to read. She wished that Lionel didn't make Lex do things that he didn't want to. She would always come here and occupy him while her mom was talking with Lionel. Chloe walked into the room still unnoticed by Lex. She sat beside him and that was when he finally realized that she was there. He closed his book and looked at her._

_"Is it boring?" Chloe asked him pointing to the book_

_"Yeah it is extremely boring." Lex placed the book on the couch._

_"Can we go to the garden?" Chloe loved the garden because she loved all the flowers that they had there._

_"Sure I don't think my mom would mind."_

_Lex and Chloe went out of the mansion and raced into the garden. "I beat you." Chloe told him in a mocking tone._

_"It was a tie." Lex told her defensively there was no way he was going to get beat by a girl._

_"Alright have it your way then. You just don't want to admit you got beat by a girl." Chloe walked over to the garden and watched as the gardeners pulled weeds. "Why does your dad hire people to do the work?"_

_"Because he has enough money to but sometimes my mom works out here she likes flowers too."_

_"My mom let's me help her in our garden."_

_"My mom tries to make my dad spend time with me he never will though he is always busy with work and I just get in the way."_

_"How come he doesn't let you come over to my house?"_

_"I don't know I hate my father and I think he hates me."_

_"You shouldn't hate him Lex he is your dad maybe that is why he doesn't spend a lot of time with you because he thinks that you don't like him."_

_"You don't know my father very well Chloe." Lex lay down in the grass and looked up at the sky._

_"Do you think he will ever get better Lex?" Chloe lay down next to him and looked up at the sky too wondering what he found so fascinating._

_"I don't think so but at least I have you." Lex rolled over on his side and looked at her. "You understand me better than anyone. Don't go anywhere okay?"_

_"I won't Lex." Chloe smiled over at him turning to face him._

Lex woke up again from another dream his heart had been filled with joy during it but now the joy he had felt was gone. He had to find Chloe he needed her. The life in him had died the day that Chloe left. He wanted to feel happy again and laugh even if they were only friends he didn't care he just needed Chloe. He knew that he would have to find a way to get Sara to go to the therapist he needed to make sure that she wasn't Chloe or that she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sara had always wondered why she had no memory of her childhood she didn't believe the story that her father had told her. She didn't even trust her dad that much. All the photos he had showed her of her and him were weird. He looked different, she had asked him before why he looked so different and he got mad at her and sent her to her room. He had been a good dad though he supported her through everything but she always got this weird feeling when she was around him. She didn't think that kids were supposed to feel weird around their parents.

Sara walked to the coffee shop to meet Lex she had the day off. She was surprised when she walked into the coffee shop that she didn't see Lex. She would have thought that he would have been here by now since he wanted answers that she couldn't give him. So she got her coffee and sat down at a booth waiting for Lex to show up. He finally did five minutes later.

"Sorry I'm late I had to do some research and I hadn't realized the time." Lex sat down across from her.

"It's alright you were only five minutes late."

"I know but I like being early." Lex dropped the folder he had on the table.

"What's that?"

"Just some research I get caught up in my work. So what is the real reason that you won't go see this hypno therapist?"

"I don't want to go Lex that is all."

"Are you sure that is it Sara or are you afraid that you will found out answers that you are afraid to learn?" Lex looked at her he wished that she would just go it would ease both of their minds.

"Look this is going to be my decision not yours."

"What are you so afraid of Sara?"

"Nothing Lex you can't make me do this."

"You're right I can't. Here are all the people in the city who do hypnotherapy just call them. I've circled the ones that are the best I will pay for your treatment. Please just do this."

"What if I'm not the person you are looking for? You would be wasting your time and effort."

"I need to know it would ease both of our minds." Lex hoped that she was agreeing with this he desperately needed to know if she was Chloe or not.

"Hypnotherapy takes time Lex you do know that right?" Sara looked at him she knew that he probably knew about it but she was just making sure.

"I know and I'm prepared to wait for the results as long as you are."

"If I'm not Chloe will you leave me alone?" Sara didn't think that she was Chloe and she didn't want to be pressured by Lex anymore although she was feeling things for him that she had never felt for anyone else.

"Yes I will." Lex was glad inside he knew that she was agreeing to this.

"Which one is the best?" Sara asked as she flipped the folder open. Lot's of names were on the paper and Lex pointed to the first one.

"He is the best."

"You promise that you will pay for this because I can't afford it." Sara didn't want to get left paying for this treatment especially since Lex had the money to pay for it.

"I promise under one condition."

"What would that be?" Sara hated conditions most of the time they were bad.

"You have your sessions taped and you give me permission to see them." Lex knew that this was asking a lot there could be things that she wouldn't want him to know. She could not be Chloe and she could have had a completely different childhood.

"I don't know about that." Sara didn't want Lex to know things that not even she knew and if they weren't memories that they both shared then she wanted no part in him hearing what she was saying. She could not be Chloe and she hardly doubted that she was Chloe she just wanted Lex to go away.

"I won't tell anyone anything you say. You have my word I'm not like my father I keep my word and I don't deceive people."

"Okay then we have a deal. Are you going to call him?"

"I already did your first session is tomorrow I made sure that it was after you got out of work you get out of work at six and I made the appointment for seven but if it isn't a good time I can always call back and reschedule."

"Well then since you have everything planned I guess I will meet you at the office at seven."

"I am not going to be there I have to go back to Smallville. The doctor is going to send me the tape back to me if you remember anything from your past."

"Okay then as long as you are sure this guy won't hurt me." Sara didn't want to be manipulated or hurt.

"No you won't be hurt I made sure of that." Lex looked at Sara and gave her a warm smile. "I have to get back to Smallville thank you for helping me it means a lot."

"It's no problem you aren't the only one he needs answers." Sara closed her eyes she still didn't know if she was ready to remember her memories.

She met Lex at the doctors office the next day and they both asked questions then Sara was told to lie down on the couch and try to relax. The doctor gave her a small sedative and he started going through recent memories and then he started to go back. He got to a memory when Sara was eight and she started to fidget and scream.

"No don't hurt mommy." Sara watched as the person with the blurry face pointed the gun at her mother ready to pull the trigger. She watched in horror as the gun hit her mom and she fell down blood poured out everywhere. "Mommy don't die don't die." Sara could feel herself coming out and she wanted to she wanted to get away from the memory.

"It's okay Sara you can wake up now and you will remember everything that you have seen and said." The doctor eased her out of the somewhat unconscious sleep.

Sara woke up her eyes held tears in them and suddenly she knew why her father hadn't wanted to see her mother's picture he didn't want to remember her murder. Was that why she couldn't remember anything? Had she blocked out the death of her mother?

Lex came out and kneeled down next to her. Her face was pale and he was worried about her. "Are you alright?" Lex looked into her eyes hoping to find some sort of answer.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." Sara got up from the couch and grabbed her coat and ran out of the room.

"Sara." Lex took off after her and caught up to her at her car. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "What did you see?"

"My mother." Sara's eyes held tears in them and she looked at Lex. She didn't want to see that memory she didn't even want to know who had killed her mother.

"Something happened to her." Lex could tell from her eyes and from the way she didn't want to do this anymore.

"She was murdered in front of me. I can't see that again Lex I just can't." Sara turned to get back in her car but Lex caught her.

"Don't you want to know who killed her? Or do you know who it was?" Lex looked at her and he couldn't believe he was asking questions when it was apparent to him she needed comfort.

"I didn't see a face. Now please Lex just let me go." Sara looked down at his hand she just wanted to go back to her apartment.

"I can't do that you are in no condition to drive home. I will take you and have someone drive your car back later."

"You don't want to do that Lex I can drive my self." Sara didn't want him to see the place she lived in.

"I'm taking you." Lex led her over to his car and helped her in. Once he got directions from her he drove. When they got there he saw what a mess she lived in.

"Don't say anything please." Sara told him she was embarrassed of the place she lived in.

"You shouldn't live here. It looks dangerous." Lex looked over at her and wondered why she hadn't found somewhere else to live.

"I asked you not to say anything." Sara got out of the car and head towards the door only to be knocked down by a guy coming out of the building. He walked past her without saying anything acting like nothing had ever happened. Lex got out of the car and went over to help Sara.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be fine." Her eyes fell on Lex's she knew that she shouldn't live her but it wasn't like she could afford a new place to live.

Lex followed Sara up to her apartment and when he walked behind her. He realized that her tiny apartment didn't look like the rest of the place.

Sara walked over and picked up the mess she had on the table. "Do you want some coffee?" She knew that he wouldn't leave any time soon.

"Yeah that would be nice." Lex gave her a warm smile and took a seat in one of the chairs. It wasn't very sturdy and he was afraid that it might break.

"I'm sorry the furniture it isn't up to par. I just don't have the money. That is why I have to live here. And no I don't want your help." Sara could see that he was going to offer her something and she didn't want it. She wasn't a charity case that he had to help.

Lex looked at her she couldn't believe that she had known he was going to give her money or offer her a new place to live. "Why I can give you some help."

"I am not a charity case Lex and I don't want people feeling sorry for me." Sara gave him his coffee and then she sat down at the table.

"I don't want to feel sorry for you but I don't want you living here and living this way."

"You don't even know me Lex so quit pretending you do. Just get out of my life."

"I can't not until I know that you aren't Chloe."

"Then lets get this damn thing over with that way we will both have our answers and you can leave for good."

"Not if you are Chloe. If you are Chloe I am taking you home where you belong." Lex was determined to find Chloe and if Sara wasn't her he would make sure that she got some money to live a better life and then he would go looking for the next person.

"What makes you think that I will go to Smallville with you?"

"Chloe was my best friend she was my only friend and I want her back. I'm sure that if you remember me you will want to come back to Smallville."

"I'm sure I won't Lex." Sara got up and went to find her photo album. She didn't know why but she had this nagging feeling to go look at it. She picked it up and set it down on the table.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure I just need to look at it." Sara sat down and paged through the book. She didn't know what she was looking for and the feeling she had before was gone.

Lex left once Sara promised to go back to the hypno therapist. They were going to meet tomorrow and the doctor said that it was probably going to be the last time Sara would have to go. She was progressing faster than most people and Sara couldn't wait to get everything over with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I am finally updating this story sorry it took me so long but I have been working on some other stories which won't be posted until this one is finished. Again I am sorry for the wait and there will be another update here soon I promise. **

**Chapter Three **

So the next day Sara met with the doctor again and when the session was over she remembered a lot from her childhood. The man who had killed her mom he had wanted to take her for his wife who couldn't have kids and then he ended up raising her himself when his wife died. Sara couldn't believe that the man that had killed her mother had raised her. No wonder why it felt so weird to be around him. She also knew that she wasn't Chloe and that she had no idea who Lex was before she had met him a few days ago.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't the person you were looking for."

"I'm sorry that I pushed you to do this. I never meant to. I just hoped that you were Chloe." Lex shook her hand and handed her an envelope. "You need to leave that place you are in and if that is all that I can help you with then I hope you will accept it."

"Thank you I really appreciate this. It was nice meeting you Lex." She shook his hand and then he got into her car and drove off.

Lex felt his dreams slipping away yet again. He drove back to his penthouse and sat down on the couch. How could I have been wrong? His eyes fell to the floor. It must be because I wanted to find her so badly he thought to him self. Lex closed his eyes and remembered when Chloe had left for the last time. He missed her and no one could ever make him happy again. Once Chloe had left his mother was pregnant with his brother. She was ill then and she killed her own son. Lex understood why she had though but his father blamed him and when his mother passed away things got worse between father and son. Lionel couldn't handle Lex anymore and he sent him off to boarding school. Lex hardly saw his father after that. They didn't celebrate the holidays like his mother used to. Lex would sit in the mansion alone, with a present that his father had left for him. That was when he missed his mom and Chloe the most.

Once he had a family they would be happy and celebrate the holidays together. He wouldn't treat his children like his father had treated him. He had made his mind up when he was younger that he would treat his family a lot better than his father had treated his mom and him. Although he couldn't have a family not until he found Chloe and even then he wasn't sure if they were meant to be. He just wanted to know if she was alright and what had really happened all those years ago.

Lex went on for the next few months going to business trips. He had just come back from one and couldn't wait to go back to the mansion. He picked up his luggage and was on his way out, when he heard someone calling him. He turned around and didn't see anyone coming towards him so he turned and kept walking thinking that he was hearing things. That was when he felt a hand on his arm and he turned and looked down at a blonde with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. No he thought this can't be happening all over again.

"Lex." She looked up at him and she couldn't believe that they were actually here again.

"I have to go." Lex tried to turn around he couldn't do this to him self again.

"Don't you remember me or did he do something to you too?"

"Chloe?" His eyes looked into hers still not believing that it was really her.

"Oh thank god it took me years to remember you at least he didn't do something to you too." She brought him into a huge hug. It felt so good being in his presence again. She could still remember what it felt like as if it was yesterday.

Lex got a good look at Chloe when she pulled out of the hug. She was extremely skinny and pale he suddenly grew worried. "You don't look so good."

"I had treatments."

"Treatments?" He hoped that she wasn't ill he didn't want to lose her after everything.

"To get my memory back." Chloe looked up at Lex and she could see the pain in his eyes. He was worried and she smiled at least he was still showing his emotions to her after all these years.

"Do you care to explain some more?"

Chloe was about to speak again but she started to fall and Lex caught her. He held her in his arms and looked at the people around him. This had to be a dream he thought. Suddenly he knew that Chloe needed help. "Help someone please get help."

Lex had never heard anyone tell them that they had called for an ambulance. But someone had because a few minutes later there was one waiting outside for them. The ambulance workers put Chloe on a board and put her into the ambulance and Lex followed closely behind with his car once they were ready to go.

He was sitting in the waiting room pacing he didn't know what to think or how to act. Had he really come this far only to lose Chloe? The doctor came out after two hours and he looked at Lex. "She is in a coma." His voice was somber and he hoped that Lex wouldn't react badly.

"How did she end up in a coma? She was just talking to me and then she fell." Lex didn't understand comas didn't come around without any warning.

"I don't understand how it happened this is very strange and we are monitoring her closely. Please be patient with us." The doctor turned and went back into Chloe's room.

Lex sat down in his chair this couldn't be happening he couldn't wait until he woke up from this terrible nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

When he did wake up in the waiting room he knew that it hadn't been a dream. Lex went into Chloe's room and hoped that no one would be in there. He pulled up a chair near her bed and sat down. It looked as if she was just sleeping but he knew the truth. He put his hand on hers and gripped it tightly. Then something strange happened and he felt himself being pulled away from his mind. He was scared and tried to fight back. "It's okay." The voice was Chloe's and when he heard it he let him self go wherever she wanted to take him.

He watched the scene in front of him. Chloe and him self when they were little and he didn't understand what was happening. "What is going on?"

"You need to see things that you haven't before. Just watch and don't speak." He didn't know where her voice was coming from so he did as he was told and watched.

"_Chloe it is time to go." Lily's voice said as she came into the room. _

"_Do I have to?" _

"_Yes your father will be here in five minutes. Lex your father wants to see you." Lily waited for Chloe to come to her. "He is in the study Lex." Lex left with Lily and Chloe knowing what had happened in the study between father and son. _

"_Is Lex in trouble?" _

"_I'm not sure. Don't you worry about Lex though he will be okay." _

"_I always worry about him though he is my best friend." _

"_I know he is and I am glad that he has you." Lily smiled at Chloe they were outside of the mansion now and were waiting for Gabe._

"_How come Mr. Luthor isn't happy about Lex being my best friend?" _

"_Who told you that he isn't happy about it?"_

"_Mr. Luthor he told me that I shouldn't waste my time with Lex. I didn't understand." Chloe looked at Lily_

"_I will talk to him about it." _

"_Okay." Then the car pulled up and once Chloe got in the car the memory had faded and there was another one. _

_Lex recognized it as his father's study. "Do you know why I have called you here?" _

"_No." Chloe's eyes looked scared and she didn't want to be there. _

"_Soon you won't be friends with my son Chloe. You both live two different lives he won't have time for you he will abandon you." _

"_Lex wouldn't do that." Chloe didn't think that Lionel understood his own son. _

"_You are a smart little girl Chloe but you can't fit into Lex's life the way you want to. I assure you that you won't like the way Lex grows up." Lionel moved close to Chloe and he kneeled down so that he was at her level. "Don't go telling Lex I told you this otherwise you and your family will be in grave danger." Lionel smiled his control smile and then patted her head. "Have fun with Lex today it might be your last." _

_Lex couldn't believe it why had his father threatened Chloe? What had Chloe done that had been so wrong?_

"_This was on the day that I left and never saw you again. Here is what happened after we left." Chloe's voice was echoing and sad. He knew that his father had done something horrible. _

_Suddenly he was at the Sullivan's house. Chloe was in her room playing and her parents were downstairs. There was a loud bang on the door and Lex watched as Chloe peered from the stairs where she couldn't be seen._

_Moira answered the door and looked at Lionel. "We had an agreement Lionel we were going to tell Chloe tonight." Lionel pushed in past her and closed the door. _

"_We are going to handle things my way." Lionel told them. "Go make sure that Chloe is up in her room." Lionel's eyes drifted up the staircase. _

_Moira went up the stairs and got Chloe in her room telling her that everything would be alright. Lex was locked up in the room with Chloe and he couldn't hear anything that was happening downstairs. Chloe had wrapped her self in a ball and was sitting on the floor shaking. Lex sat down next to her and he wanted to comfort her but this was just a memory he couldn't touch her. He didn't know how long it had been silent for but then he heard it a piercing bang and then another. Chloe's eyes had weld up in tears and she was still shaking. Lex knew what had happened. They both heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then the door opened and Chloe couldn't move. _

"_Come along Chloe." Lionel told her motioning for her to come but Chloe shook her head and stayed still. Lionel came closer to her and Lex knew that must have scared her because she dashed out of the room before Lionel could grab her. Lex followed close behind Chloe and hated the site that he saw. Chloe was crying over her mother's body. "Mommy." She said trying to get her to wake up and when she couldn't she looked behind her and saw her father lying in the same state. Lionel grabbed her before she could get away and he held the scrambling child in his arms. Lex looked one last time of the pale faces of Gabe and Moira then he followed Lionel and Chloe out. They were in the limo and Lex got in. The driver had taken off and Lionel looked at Chloe. _

"_I wanted them to take you away from Lex a long time ago and they didn't listen. See what happens when you don't listen to me?" _

_Chloe was still shaking and she didn't answer him. _

"_You are going to get a new family. You are also going to forget Lex forever." Lionel pulled out a needle and put it into Chloe's arm. She fell into the seat and the memory was over. _

"_You need to know the truth Lex that is why I have showed you this. If I don't make it get him for my parent's murders please."_

"_I will Chloe but I will also do everything in my power to save you." _

"_I shouldn't have kept going to those treatments but I needed to know the truth even though I knew every time I went they made me weaker. I had to know. The people that adopted me they were nice enough but I knew that they weren't my real parents and it wasn't until a year ago that they told me I was adopted. Ever since then I have been trying to find you. I didn't know if you would still be looking for me or if you had known what happened or even if you still cared about me. When I saw you today in the airport I knew that you still cared about me. I just saw it when you looked at me." _

"_How can I make you better?" _

"_I don't know Lex. I don't even know what happened. I was feeling fine and then I felt dizzy and everything was black after that." _

"_You aren't going to die on me I have been trying to hard to find you and now that you have found me I am going to make you be alright. I can't lose you like I lost my mother and brother." _

"_I'm glad that you still care about me after all these years. I'm sorry about your mother and your brother. You have stayed in here for to long it is time to go." _

"_I don't want to let me stay in here and talk to you." _

"_You have to go Lex you can come back tomorrow." _

Lex felt him self falling and then he was in his own mind. His eyes opened and he had to blink back from all the light.

"Mr. Luthor are you alright?" The nurse was looking at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah I am fine."

"Well I have been calling you for the last five minutes. Would you mind stepping out the doctor wants to do more tests."

"Yeah sure." Lex got out of the chair and looked at Chloe. What she had seen had been awful and he was sure going to get his father for this. He didn't know how Chloe had let him into her mind and he didn't care about that. The only thing he was worried about was getting the proof that his father had killed Gabe and Moira Sullivan. Lex was sure that his father could get even more time with the kidnapping and brainwashing of Chloe but he didn't know how any of this could be proven. Unless the people that had cleaned up after his father would confess but Lex was sure that they would be too afraid for their lives and if they had a family then all their lives could be at risk.


End file.
